


Christmas Our Way

by bjfic_archivist, dotz1



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-18
Updated: 2004-12-18
Packaged: 2018-12-27 16:02:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12084441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist, https://archiveofourown.org/users/dotz1/pseuds/dotz1
Summary: Brian and Justin are both 15 their parents are friends. Just before christmas their parents leave them behind. How will their christmas turn out?





	Christmas Our Way

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Four weeks before Christmas

 

I’m sitting in my room throwing darts at the dartboard while waiting for Daphne to call when there’s a knock at my door. I throw the last dart at the board before climbing of my bed to answer it. “Hey Bri” I greet with a smile. Brian’s one of my best friends I’ve known him for like ever our parents are friends so we see a lot of each other. The best thing is we have so much in common I mean we’re both fifteen, both gay and we have the same sense of humour. Even our parents are the same. I wish he went to my school but Joan insisted that he went to a Christian school. Brian walks straight past me and lies down on my bed. “What no hello?” I say pulling the darts out of the board.

“Who’s the guy?” Brian asks completely ignoring my question.

I look back at the dartboard and the picture stuck to it that’s now covered in holes. “That guy is Chris Hobbs a jock at my school he’s a complete asshole” I tell him making my way towards Brian and sitting on the floor by the bed.

“I bet he goes…Hey dude did you see the game last night we kicked their asses” Brian says

“Bri I hate to tell you this but your jock impersonation sounds more like a surfer boy one”

We hear a crash from downstairs followed by the laughing of our parents. Brian hangs upside down from the bed and hands me a joint. “That’s it no more tequila for the parental units they’ll be like this for hours now” Brian say pretending to cry.

“It’s Christmas celebrate the birth of Jesus” Joan Brian’s mum scream

“Fuck” Brian swears as I hand him back the joint. “My mum is so drunk she thinks it fucking Christmas” he says laughing before taking a drag and passing the joint to me again.

“Yeah well if she convinces my mother it’s Christmas the decorations will be put up a few weeks early this year” I say getting up to flick the half smoked joint out of the window. “You want something to eat?” I ask as Brian nods his head.

I leave the sanctuary of my bedroom and walk down the stairs that leads to hell. Entering the kitchen I’m spotted by Joan.

“Justin sweetie” she greets kissing me on the cheek which is by the way eww gross. 

“How was school today?” she asks like she always does.

“It was fine. I passed my maths exam, got an A in English, some jocks knocked over my lunch tray on purpose and I heard a new voice inside my head” I say sarcastically

“That’s good. Do you have a special girl in your life yet?” she asks while nudging me with her elbow.

“I’m sorry we do not have to answer that question” I say before turning around and walking away from her. Grabbing a plastic bag I feel it up with food, you never know how long these parties are going to go on for. I look around to make sure no one is watching before putting a bottle of tequila in the bag and two shot glasses. I make my way out of the kitchen and race upstairs to my bedroom, once inside I lock the door. “Party time” I say with a smile in Brian’s direction as I pull out the bottle of drink.

“Woo hoo” Brian yells doing a backwards roll off my bed.

 

Two hours and half a bottle of tequila later we’re both completely sloshed and playing truth or dare. “Truth or dare?” I ask

“Dare me sucker” Brian replies

“I dare you to kiss me with tongue” I slur. Brian leans in and presses his lips against mine. I open my mouth to allow his tongue entry, I slide my tongue over his as Brian swirls his tongue around mine. Pulling back I look at Brian who still has his eyes closed. “Brian” I say but he doesn’t answer “Brian” I shout shaking him.

“What?” snapping out of his daze “Oh yeah right. Truth or dare?” he asks

“Hmm Truth” I reply

“If you had a chance to turn a straight man gay who would it be?”

“Chris Hobbs” I say blushing

“What! That jock that’s a complete asshole” Brian screams looking at me like I’ve grown an extra head.

“Yeah well he’s so gorgeous and he’s got the most toned body I’ve ever seen he’s like some kind of god” I drool

“Really?” Brian asks looking at the picture then back at me

“Uh huh” I reply as Brian throws a pillow at me. Laughing I jump on Brian and pin him to the bed, he looks up at me and smiles. Climbing off of him I make my way unsteadily to the window to shut it. Returning to the bed I look down at Brian whose now sound asleep. Turning off the bedroom lights I lay down next to Brian not bothering to remove any of my clothes and shut my eyes.

“Hey drinks are half price down the swan” I hear jack yell. I listen to them all cheering and the sound of the door being slammed shut before everything turns quiet.

“Night Bri” I whisper slowly drifting off to sleep

 

***

 

I wake up to the sound of silence apart from Justin’s snoring lightly next to me. Rolling off the bed I leave Justin’s room and head downstairs. I’m surprised I don’t have a hangover after all the alcohol I drunk last night. The living room and kitchen are in a complete mess the place is littered with empty bottles. Opening the fridge I retrieve the cartoon of orange juice and grab a clean glass from the side. I pour myself some juice and that’s when I find it. “Justin” I yell running back up the stairs. Bursting into his bedroom I run over to Justin and shake him awake. “Justin dam it wake the fuck up now” I scream into his ear.

“Brian what the fuck quit it” he mumbles rolling away from me

“Justin they’re gone”

“They went to the pub” Justin replies yawning

“No gone as in they’ve left us and gone to Vegas until after New Year”

“What?” Justin shouts sitting up in bed suddenly wide awake. He snatches the piece of paper I’m holding from my hand and reads it.

 

_Brian and Justin_

_We’ve gone to Las Vegas one of Craig’s friends won six tickets and asked us if we wanted to go with them. We will be back after New Year’s Day. There’s five hundred dollars in the cookie jar. If anyone starts to nose around make up some excuses for us. Don’t tell them we’re away. Have a good Christmas and we’ll see you when we get back._

_Love the Parents_

_P.S – Justin don’t forget to clean up the house before we return or your father won’t be happy._

 

“Fuck” Justin screams tearing up the note. We both sit on the bed in silence thinking about what selfish fucks are parents are.


End file.
